dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexis Carrington Colby
Alexis Carrington (née Morell)' '''is a character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. She was portrayed by Nicollette Sheridan during Season 1 and part of Season 2, and as of recently by Elizabeth Gillies. The mother to Fallon, Steven and Adam, Alexis was the first wife to Blake Carrington before their marital disputes took a toll on their marriage and led to a divorce. Alexis tried to obtain custody of her children, but Blake paid off a judgeDynasty: Promises You Can't Keep to make sure the vote would be suayed in his favor, and paid Alexis to stay away. Fallon and Steven were told by Blake that Alexis had left on her own terms, and they remained estranged with her until their adulthood, when Steven reached outDynasty: Enter Alexis to make amends and slowly bring Alexis back home. However, these plans were put on a "fast-forward" when Tom Carrington met his unfortunate demiseDynasty: Our Turn Now and the will-reading brought Alexis back home, where she and her family learned that Tom had left the entire Carrington Manor in her name. This put a strain on her return as she attempted to suay her children into giving her another chance, which Fallon took a very long time to accept, inducing catfights and dramatics between the two in the mean time. However, her children grew to accept her as a part of the family, and have grown to understand that she loves them in her own strange way, and will do anything to protect them. Alexis has done many questionable things during her time staying with the Carringtons, including hiring a con artist to pretend to be her long-lost son with Blake. She has often shown that she still holds a torch for Blake and hopes that things will work out, even going as far as reaching out to a psychic for guidance, and will often use any opportunity she can to drive a wedge between Blake and his wives. She is also partially responsible for the death of Blake's second wife, Celia MachadoAlexis locked Cristal in the loft after a fight, and Hank Sullivan, the con-artist she hired set the loft on fire without her knowledge. ("Dead Scratch") and the loss of a pregnancyAlexis shot Cristal's ex-husband while he was horse-riding with her, which spooked the horse and caused it to throw Cristal off, leading to the loss of her pregnancy. ("Even Worms Can Procreate") for Blake's third wife, Cristal Jennings. However, despite her many questionable traits and constant meddling with her family members, she will sometime demonstrate gesturesAlexis hit a society lady with her car in order to get a wedding venue for Fallon. While twisted, it was a gesture that Fallon appreciated. ("A Real Instinct for the Jugular")out of love for her children, which Fallon and Steven have come to realize as Alexis's own version of motherly love. Alexis's antics with the con artist came back to bite her some time later, when her actual long-lost son with Blake, Adam Carrington, returned homeDynasty: "Motherly Overprotectiveness" and stirred up some old memories. She later discovered that Adam was quite a psychopath, responsible for killing his adoptive mother and driving Steven to insanityDynasty: "Parisian Legend Has It...", which caused Adam to shove her face into a fireplace in an attempt to kill her. However, she managed to survive, and the hospital put into motion a restoration of her face. Although Adam seemed to be apologetic and Alexis began to forgive him for her disfigurement, she then discovered that Adam sabotaged her face reconstruction by giving them a photo of Fallon, which led to her new face looking almost exactly like her daughter's. This clearly drove a wedge between her and her daughter, and she quickly fled to EuropeDynasty: "This Illness of Mine" to get a new face reconstructed away from Adam with one final warning for her daughter regarding Adam's intentions. Before Her Entrance Alexis was mentioned in nearly every episode before her grand entrance in ''Poor Little Rich Girl. :“There are certainly Easter eggs along the way until her grand entrance,” executive producer Sallie Patrick said in an interview with TVLine. “What we like is that we know when she’s coming. I’m not sure they knew their timing of her the original Dynasty, so she was really absent from the first year. When she did show up, it was a huge twist and a great surprise. Since we live in a world that already knows about Alexis and knows about Joan Collins, we thought it’d be fun to build up that wonderful, delicious character before her grand entrance. We can only bring her in once, so we’re taking our time to figure it out. "I Hardly Recognized You": On Blake and Cristal's wedding day, Steven says to his new stepmother, Cristal that he hasn't seen his father so happy since his mother left. She answers that Blake refuses to talk about Alexis and hasn't told her anything about her. "Spit It Out": After Matthew's funeral, a journalist says to Cristal that Fallon is the true copy of her mother. "Guilt is for Insecure People": Fallon learns by her father that she can't use Carrington name for her own company because it's a trademark since her mother used it to launch a lipsticks company. Blake later talks about Alexis with both of their children revealing two choices she had made: the learning of the piano for Steven and the choice of Fallon's first name. "Private as a Circus": Fallon says to Michael that her mother left when she was in her sophomore year in High School. He answers that she can't blame everyone for her mother's mistakes. Fallon later burns postcards received from her mother over the last ten years. On one of them, Steven's name isn't correctly spelled. "Company Slut": After discovering that Fallon put Cristal's sextape on the Internet, Blake says that she is as cruel as her mother and asks her to leave the mansion. "I Exist Only for Me": A drunk Fallon unsuccessfully tries to seduce Jeff Colby saying that her stupid mother, her father and Michael already reject her. "A Taste of Your Own Medicine": On Thansgiving day, while Claudia Blaisdel aims her and her family, Fallon reveals that the gun is a gift from her mother for her sixteen birthday and that its stricker is broken. Unfortunately, Joseph Anders had it repaired. "Rotten Things": On Christmas day, Fallon thanks Monica for her presence when her mother left. Tom Carrington also mentions that he was present at the first wedding of his son but not at the second, which he suspects is for a green card. "A Well-Dressed Tarantula": On Fallon's birthday, Steven gifts her a lighter, telling her that it reminds him of their mother, when she used to let Fallon light it when she was angry, and even let her drink martinis. "I Answer to No Man": When Fallon is kidnapped, Blake recalls Adam, his first born son with Alexis, and his disappearance to Cristal. "Promises You Can't Keep": Blake reveals to Cristal that the former judge Paul Daniels granted the full custody of his children when Alexis left him and decided to leave the U.S. Furthermore, the title of the episode is also a reference to Alexis' motto on the original series: "Don't make promises you can't keep." "The Gospel According to Blake Carrington": After a dinner with the Colbys full of revelations, Fallon confronted her father about his supposed affair with Cecil's wife. She blamed him for making her believe it was her mother who cheated him when he threw her out of her life. "Our Turn Now": Fallon redesignes Alexis' dress for her own wedding with Jeff. She regrets that her unreachabled mother isn't on her side for this moment. After the ceremony, Tom Carrington has a fatal heart attack. Just before dying, he reveals to Fallon that Blake never cheated Alexis but only tried to protect him. "Poor Little Rich Girl": Blake returns to his father's house with Cristal. His last visit, 20 years ago, ended in an argument but Tom's favorite Alexis preserved his link with the children by regulary visiting him. Alone, Blake finds a videotape of Alexis filming his father saying he loves him. At the very end of the episode, Alexis finally makes a lately entrance and interrupts Blake's speech at his father's funeral. "Enter Alexis": It is revealed that Alexis stayed in touch with her son during her eleven-year absence and that she lost all the money given by Blake to disappear from their children's life. Alexis attends the reading of Grandpa's will and inherits the Carrington House but Fallon succeeds to annule the codicil. After Culhane's move-out, Alexis moves in the studio next to the barn, which was her former art studio and a property of her own family before Tom Carrington bought the parcel. Appearances Her appearance in "Miserably Ungrateful Men" was an uncredited cameo. Press Release *“There are certainly Easter eggs along the way until her grand entrance,” executive producer Sallie Patrick said in an interview with TVLine. “What we like is that we know when she’s coming. I’m not sure they knew their timing of her the original Dynasty, so she was really absent from the first year. When she did show up, it was a huge twist and a great surprise. Since we live in a world that already knows about Alexis and knows about Joan Collins, we thought it’d be fun to build up that wonderful, delicious character before her grand entrance. We can only bring her in once, so we’re taking our time to figure it out.” *About her character, Sheridan thinks Alexis “truly is a loving mother, it's just sometimes she gets a little lost in her quest for power or manipulation.” http://ew.com/tv/2018/03/08/dynasty-first-look-nicollette-sheridan-alexis-carrington/ Trivia *In the original series, Alexis was portrayed by Joan Collins who was also a main character and played a big role beginning in the second season and lasted until the end of the series. **Joan Collins' entrance occurred in the 16th episode of the original series (in the Season 2 premiere), just as Nicollette Sheridan in the reboot. *When a Young Steven is playing the piano in I Hardly Recognized You, she's the one that's holding the video camera. http://ew.com/tv/2017/10/11/dynasty-premiere-blog-sallie-patrick/ * On July 25, 2018 it was revealed that all the outfits designed for Alexis Carrington in the reboot would be featured on Mark Zunino's Beverly Hills store window.https://twitter.com/Mark_Zunino/status/1022150680583143424 *On March 27, 2019 Amy Sutherland confirmed in her official Instagram page that she was stepping into the iconic role of Alexis after Nicollette and dubbed as "Burned Alexis" as of Miserably Ungrateful Men. https://www.instagram.com/p/BvhKgKPHici/ * On April 26, 2019 Sallie Patrick and Elizabeth Gillies gave an interview regarding the recast decision and they revealed various things such as:https://tvline.com/2019/04/26/dynasty-season-2-elizabeth-gillies-interview-alexis-recast/ **Nicolette's departure was very sudden, but in the spirit of the OG Dynasty, they just went for the biggest twist possible as an homage to the double castings and doppelgängers they had on the original series. ** They didn't want to bring in a new actress just yet, so they wanted to take their time with it. ** In order to look like Alexis, a life cast was done for Liz, in which they made a mold of her face . The prosthetics they ended up going with were incredibly thin and very impressive; it was done by Blue Whale Studios, run by Matthew Silva and Jonah Levy. It took five hours to get into them and about 45 minutes to get out. Gallery |-|Promotional= Alexis Carrington (3).png Alexis Carrington (4).png AlexisCarrington.jpeg FirstlookofAlexis2017.png|Enter Alexis (first look) Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-25-40.png FallonandAlexis207.png|Fallon and Alexis Dynasty_Season_2.jpg Cw18-fall-schedule.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG Season2Poster.jpg|Alexis in official Season 2 Poster Capture+ 2018-09-20-11-41-07~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-10-12-55-56~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-10-03~2.png|Amy Sutherland as "Burned Alexis" Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-14-15~2.png|Alexis waking up and Seeing Adam Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-14-24~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-09-45~2.png Capture+ 2019-04-06-11-09-31~2.png LIZasALEXIS.PNG Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png Dynasty-liz-gillies-alexis.jpg Capture+ 2019-04-22-00-53-35~2.png|Amy being thanked for her contribution to the show |-|Behind the Scenes= Capture+ 2019-09-04-10-42-27~2.png|Liz getting ready to look like Alexis in Season 2 Media |-|Promotional= Dynasty Alexis Teaser The CW |-|Behind the Scenes= TBA Relationships References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Former Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Previously Unseen Characters Category:Recasted Characters